Touhou watch
by Makoto Orellana
Summary: Un dia una chica llamada Marisa Kirisame se encuentra con una extraña máquina de cápsulas cerca de un árbol sagrado. Cuando abre una de esas, de ahí sale un youkai que le autoproclamara su aprendiz y que le dará un reloj muy extraño. Así empieza su aventura. Un crossover entre dos franquicias muy diferentes(Touhou Proyect y Youkai watch) pero con un punto en común: Los Youkai.


En un día caluroso, en un lugar del Japón profundo cuyo nombre era Gensokyo; una chica normal y corriente se encontró ante un gigantesco árbol en cuyos pies estaba una máquina recreativa de bolas que parecía haber sido consumida por el paso del tiempo. ¿Algo así en mitad de un bosque? Naturalmente, eso atrajo la atención de aquella curiosa niña.

-¿Qué es esa cosa, ze?- Preguntaba en voz alta, mientras observaba aquello.

Entonces, empezó a oír débiles susurros que parecían ser muy siniestros.

-Libérame y te daré poder. Solo serán cien yenes.-

Aquella sospechosa voz no paraba de repetir esas palabras una y otra vez. Y cada vez se hacían más fuertes. La chica tenía una actitud impropia para esa extraña situación, parecía estar tranquila y normal, aunque en el fondo estaba aterrada y no se dejaba de preguntarse qué estaba ocurriendo.

Tras poder calmar su mente, aquella niña se llenó de valentía y le gritó a aquella voz: -¿Quién eres?-

-Mete cien yenes y saca una bola.- Más no le dijo nombre, seguía a lo suyo. -Así me liberarás y te daré poder.-

La niña se sintió ignorada y molesta se calló por unos segundos para pensar con claridad. ¿De dónde provenía esa fastidiosa voz? No veía a nadie por los alrededores. Luego miró y contempló aquel enorme árbol.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía una enorme cuerda que lo rodeaba y que de ella colgaban varias tiras de papel. Reconoció que esa cosa una "shimenawa", y por tanto, estaba ante un árbol sagrado. Y si había eso, significaba que estaba en un lugar especial, habitado por cientos de espíritus, o incluso dioses.

Entonces, no se lo podría creer, algo sobrenatural estaba ocurriendo delante de sus narices, aunque no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Sentía que tenía que ir con cuidado o podría acabar provocando un error fatal para ella y, tal vez, para todo Gensokyo. Por eso, desafió a aquella voz con estas palabras, para ver si le explicaba por qué quería que hiciera eso.

-¿De verdad, crees que te voy a hacer caso? ¡Eso suena realmente sospechoso!- La ignoró, solo siguió diciendo que metiera sus cien yenes y cogiera la maldita pelota, con mucha más insistencia.

Al ver que sus palabras no tenían ningún efecto, pensaba que lo mejor era irse de salir de allí. Pero había algo en su interior que le obligaba a hacer lo que aquella voz quería que hiciera. Tal vez, podría provocar el despertar de un espíritu maligno, o algo parecido; pero quería saber que iba a ocurrir si lo hiciera. Deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de que su instinto le suplicaba que no.

Entonces, la voz se hartó y le empezó a gritar: -¡Vamos hazlo de una maldita vez!-

Eso le molestó mucho a la chica, quién se puso a gritar también:

-Oye, no te pongas molesto. Yo soy la que debería hacerlo, porque me ignoras primero y luego me obligas a hacer algo que podría ser peligroso.-

-También te puedes ir de aquí, lloriqueando como una niña.- Y aquella voz solo dijo esto con total seriedad, sin burla entre medios ni nada parecido.

-Soy una niña…- Eso decía.-Pero eso me enfurece.- Y estaba totalmente enfadada, aunque ponía una sonrisa intimidante. -Ok, ok. Lo haré, solo para que cierres el pico, sea quien seas.-

Y se acercó a la máquina, metió cien yenes en ella y una bola cayó. La niña tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para abrirlo.

-¡Esto no se abre! ¡Qué duro está, ze!- Eso decía ella, unos segundos antes de que lo abriera.

Entonces, de ahí salió una luz muy brillante que rápidamente se volvió en una especie de energía que se expandió muchísimo, mientras hacía un ruido realmente molesto. La niña cayó al suelo, mientras observaba boquiabierta. Dentro de eso, algo se estaba materializándose y se estaba riendo de forma muy aterradora. Al final, la niña vio como esa cosa sonrió, mientras aquel espectáculo de luces se apagaba tan rápido como salió.

-¿Qué, qué es esa cosa?- Murmuró incrédula aquella niña.

Ante ella estaba una cosa, que parecía tener vida y estaba flotando. Era algo que jamás alguien podría ver en la vida real, como si fuera un fantasma que hubiera salido de algún dibujo animado.

Bueno, para la niña, parecía más un trozo de nube de algodon o un helado de color blanco. Tenía unos labios azules, grandes ojos con una gran marca entre ellos, brazos y una cola que ondeaba de un lado para otro.

Llevaba un sombrero muy raro, uno picudo, parecido a esos que relacionan con los magos; de color azul y con la imagen de un sol, también tenía unos bordados alrededor de la base y una especie de lazo. Y llevaba una capa del mismo color con los bordes amarillos y atados con un lazo de igual tono.

Finalmente, en una de sus manos, o lo que parecían serlos; había un bastón cuyo uno de sus extremos había una media luna. Con mucha arrogancia y prepotencia, se presentó:

-Gracias por liberarme, humana.- Hizo una reverencia.-Yo soy el espíritu maligno Mima. Soy lo que los humanos llaman youkais, seres misteriosos que causamos situaciones igual de misteriosas.-

Cuando oyó eso, la niña se echó a reír. Le hacía gracia que una cosa tan ridícula como esa, le dijera que era un espíritu maligno o un youkai.

-Pues para ser un espíritu maligno, tienes una pinta ridícula.- Y además se lo dijo en toda la cara.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras.-Se notó que le molestó. -Pero hace siglos un exterminador youkai me encerró en una cápsula por temor a mi fuerza maligna.-

Eso último lo terminó diciendo con el pecho inflado de orgullo, y eso sólo provocó más risas a la niña.

-Sí, claro.- Ironizaba. -Te creo, te creo…- Mientras intentaba dejar de reír.

-¡Qué humana más fastidiosa me ha tocado, la verdad!- Mima suspiró y se acercó a ella. Empezó a observarla fijamente, sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces?- Eso le preguntó la niña, algo incómoda.

Aquel youkai empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la niña mirándola por todos los ángulos posibles. La observó de pies a cabezas con una expresión dudosa.

Se quedó boquiabierta con el atuendo que tenía aquella niña, algo que jamás había visto. Tanto el pantalón vaquero, corto y de color marrón; como la camiseta blanca que llevaba y que tenía grabado en él, la imagen de un mapache azul sin orejas muy feo; le parecían cosas muy extrañas. El sombrero de paja y las chanclas que llevaba le parecían más familiares. Igualmente se fijó en la red que tenía en la mano y en una supuesta caja de cristal que estaba lleno de hongos.

Pero, a pesar de aquella pintoresca vestimenta, esa chica le era normal.

-No tienes nada especial.- Eso comentaba ella, mientras le cogía uno de sus brazos.

-Nada digno de elogiar.- Luego, añadió esto, mientras toqueteaba el pelo rubio de la niña, el cual estaba suelto le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, aunque también usaba una gran trenza ataca con un lazo blanco.

A aquella niña, le estaba incomodando y molestando aquella revisión y quería darle una paliza al youkai para que la dejara en pez. Pero no tenía ganas de pelear con un ser sobrenatural.

Y tras terminar su revisión, dijo esto con un gran suspiro: -Pero habrá que conformarse.- Parecía decepcionada, pero rápidamente se animó: -Me gustan los retos difíciles, después de todo.-

La chica no sabía que decir, solo se quedó extrañada, preguntándose qué le pasaba a ese bichejo y por qué decía que ella no era nada especial, qué se refería exactamente con eso.

Entonces, el youkai le preguntó por su nombre: -¿Cómo es tu nombre, niña?-

-Marisa Kirisame.-Y eso le contestó ella.

-Pues, ¡enhorabuena! De ahora en adelante, serás mi aprendiz.- Con una actitud prepotente le soltó esto. Marisa dio un gran grito de sorpresa.

-¡¿Espera, qué!?- No se lo podría creer. Le gritó esto: -¡Por nada del mundo voy a ser aprendiz de ti!-

No quería que alguien que le había infravalorado le dijera así por la cara que iba a ser su aprendiz. Ni menos una cosa que no era humana.

-Está decidido y nada más que hablar.- Eso le soltó el youkai, señalándola con el dedo. -Contigo, me vengaré de lo que me encerraron.-

-Bah, yo paso. No me metas en tus problemas.- Y con esto dicho, ella empezó a alejarse de esa cosa rápidamente.

No quería acabar en una historia de venganza, solo quería volver a casa, así que decidió irse de allí y dejar al supuesto youkai allí. Aún no se había hecho a la idea de que había visto algo sobrenatural y se preguntaba si estaba teniendo un sueño, pero aún así se sentía incómoda por el hecho de haber despertado una cosa que se consideraba un "espíritu maligno". Y eso que lo único que estaba haciendo era buscar al insecto más grande de todo.

Hace unos cuantos minutos atrás, en plena entrada del bosque, estaban con sus amigas, charlando tranquilamente.

-¿A buscar insectos? ¿Por eso nos has llamado, Sanae?- Eso preguntaba la una de sus amigas a la otra, con una expresión cansada, bastante molesta. Se le notaba que no deseaba hacer tal cosa y quería volver a su casa, a vaguear como los dioses mandaban.

Después de todo, la otra la llamó como si estuviera sufriendo una fea emergencia y salió corriendo a ayudarla. Es normal que estuviera así.

Ella era la mejor amiga de Marisa y se llamaba Reimu Hakurei. Hija de sacerdotes sintoístas y miko de un santuario al que poca gente va, algo que le molesta especialmente. Tenía pelo morado y, en aquellos momentos, usaba ropa normal.

-Pues, claro que sí. ¡El verano llegó y qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que hacer algo propio de esta estación!- Y la otra le contestó con una gran emoción, contraste con la actitud de Reimu.

-¡Qué pereza me da eso!- Dio un gran suspiro de pesadez. -Y además con el sol que hace.- Y se puso a abanicarse con las manos.

La otra era Sanae Kochiya y también era miko de otro templo mucho más popular que el de Reimu. Se volvió cercana a ella hace poco, aunque al principio se peleaban por cuál era el mejor. Llevaba el pelo verde.

Y junto a aquellas dos, estaba Marisa, quién decidió intervenir para molestar un poco a su amiga:

-No seas quejica, Reimu. Atrapar insectos te fortalece el cuerpo y la mente, mejora tus instintos y tus reflejos, ze.- Se inventó una trola muy obvia.

-¡¿Ah, en serio!?- Y Sanae se lo creyó.

Marisa, quién no esperaba que ella fuera capaz de caer en algo tan tonto, siguió elaborando la mentira: -Sí, lo certifican cada dos por tres científicos y universidades.-

-No digas cuentos, Marisa.- Reimu la detuvo para evitar crear malentendidos. Y cambió de tema:

-Bueno, de todos modos. Hagamos una competición, quién captura el insecto más grande, gana, ¿hecho?- Eso les dijo con mucha seriedad, mientras levantaba la mano.

-Sí.- Y Sanae hizo lo mismo, bastante emocionada.

Reimu, por su parte, no tenía ni ganas de levantar la mano. Así que Marisa la tuvo que forzar.

-¡Levanta la mano, por lo menos, mujer!- Le dijo y ella asintió molesta, levantándolo.

Y las tres se fueron a buscar insectos. O eso parecía pretender, porque Reimu solo vagueaba en la entrada del bosque y Marisa se puso a recolectar hongos en vez de insectos. Sanae fue la única que se tomó en serio eso.

Mientras recordaba todo eso, se dio cuenta de que no había capturado ningún bicho, pero no le daba mucha importancia, ya que tenía hongos.

Lo que no se dio cuenta hasta muy tarde fue que aquel espíritu maligno la estaba siguiendo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Se lo preguntó, algo molesta: -¡¿Por qué me sigues!?-

-Voy a dónde va mi aprendiz.- Eso le decía aquella cosa tranquilamente, aunque se le notaba un poco que estaba molesta porque ella se quitó del medio mientras le explicaba cosas.

-No soy tu aprendiz.- Eso le replicó Marisa.

-Me importa bien poco tu opinión.- Añadió Mima, echando más leña al fuego.

-¡Esto es un país libre, fantasma!- Eso le gritó Marisa, con ganas de darle un puñetazo a Mima.

Entonces, alguien le preguntó esto: -¿¡Por qué estás hablando sola!?- Casi le dio un susto de muerte.

-¡¿Sanae!?- Giró la cabeza hacia atrás y la vio.-Pues bueno,…- Le iba a explicar que estaba hablando con un espíritu maligno.

-Ella no me puede ver, así que te será inútil.- Pero Mima la detuvo, diciendo esto.

Marisa calló rápidamente y lo comprendió, porque Sanae no se dio cuenta de que había cosa flotante a su lado, como si no existiera para sus ojos. Y con el temor de ser tomada por loca, solo le dijo esto: -No pasa nada.-

-¡Ah, ya veo!- Con una cara de pura felicidad, le mostró algo. -¡Mira que cosa más grande tengo! ¡Me costó mucho pero por fin lo capturé!-

Le enseñó su pequeña jaula, cuyo interior había un enorme ciervo volante dentro de él. Sanae estaba realmente feliz.

-Eso está bien.- Eso le decía Marisa, felicitándola aunque con poca emoción. -Parece que estás ganando.-

Ya no le interesa aquella competición. Y aquel desinterés frustró un poco la felicidad de Sanae, quien se puso a ojear que había capturado Marisa.

-¿¡Hongos!?- Eso gritó, rompiéndole el alma en mil pedazos.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?- Eso le respondió, extrañada ante la reacción de Sanae.

-¿He sido la única tonta que ha capturado bichos?-

La pobre se había esforzado tanto en conseguir capturar el mejor bicho de todos y ganar la competición que, cuando vio que nadie lo tomó en serio, sintió que había perdido el tiempo. No era nada divertido si los demás no capturaban insectos.

-¿Y Reimu?- Y Marisa, sin comprobar aún la desilusión de Sanae, preguntó por ella.

-Se fue, me dijo que te avisará y no capturó ningún bicho.- Eso lo dijo con total desilusión, como si todo ya no tuviera sentido.

Sanae se fue de ahí como si fuera un muerto, antes de despedirse de Marisa. Y ella aún no pudo entender aquella reacción.

-¿Tan mal le ha sentado eso?- Eso se preguntaba mientras volvía a casa, aunque había cosas más importantes que eso, como aquel youkai que le estaba siguiendo.

-¡Es bastante incómodo que un youkai me siga hacia mi casa!- Eso le comentó a Mima, en mitad del camino.

-Acostúmbrate. Ahora en adelante, estaré contigo en todas partes.- Le replicó el youkai, con toda su seriedad.

Marisa añadió esto: -¿Incluso en el baño?-

-Sí.- Ella le miró de reojo. Sentir a un ser sobrenatural mientras estaba cagando o meando, le era una idea realmente desagradable. Deseaba librarse de esa cosa rápidamente.

-¿Por qué me miras mal? Tú eres la que me ha preguntado.- Mima le preguntó.

-Da igual.- Y ésta le respondió con esto. Ya estaba asimilando que tenía que soportar a esa cosa, hasta encontrarse una manera de quitarse de encima.

Tras andar por un buen rato, llegaron a la casa de Marisa, una típica de la clase media japonesa, con sus dos pisos, su pequeño jardín y el muro de ladrillos que los rodeaba, su portón y el sitio en donde guardaban el coche, más su aspecto moderno, con un tejado rojo y sus muros de color blanco.

-¿Estamos en Japón? Todo parece demasiado diferente.- Eso preguntó Mima, mientras observaba sorprendida de un lado para otro lo nuevo para ella, que era casi todo. Ya no sabía en dónde estaba.

-Sí.- Le contestó, antes de señalar hacia al cielo y gritar con entusiasmo esta frase: ¡Esto es el Japón del siglo veintiuno!-

Mima reaccionó bastante normal ante ese espectáculo que hizo Marisa, abriendo la boca para soltar que entendido, desilusionando a la niña.

Bueno, solo le faltaba entrar de forma triunfante a su casa, solo para hacer la nota. Así que se preparó durante algunos minutos para hacer la entrada más llamativa posible. Y cuando pudo, abrió, dio unos pasos para atrás, entró corriendo en la entrada y saltó.

-Papá, ya ha vuelto a casa: ¡Marisa Kirisame!- Luego gritó esto, después de hacer una postura ridícula.

Mima se le quedó mirándola muy mal, preguntándose qué tipo de estupidez estaba haciendo su aprendiz.

Marisa espero por unos cuantos segundos pero su padre no apareció ni le dijo nada. Es más, sabía que estaba en casa y estaba escuchándolo en el salón, diciendo cosas raras. Se dio cuenta de que algo raro había estado pasando.

-Parece que te ha ignorado.- Eso le decía Mima, mientras Marisa cerraba la puerta de la calle.

-Pues sí, y es bastante molesto.- Y eso le respondió, mientras se dirigía hacia al salón.

Al entrar, se encontró con una escena realmente extraña e incluso algo siniestra. Su padre estaba sobre la mesa, haciendo una muñeca de trapo, con una expresión que parecía la de un loco, de esos que no te gustaría encontrar en una calle solitaria en mitad de la noche. Daba tanta grima eso que parecía que él estaba desprendiendo malas vibraciones.

-Me gustan las muñecas, me hacen feliz…- Y además repetía esta extraña frase una y otra vez.

Marisa se quedó blanca al ver esa escena tan desagradable. Jamás había visto a su padre así, fue como un pequeño trauma para ella.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó esto, porque sabía que algo raro le pasaba.

-Me gustan las muñecas, me hacen feliz…- Y éste no contestó, solo repetía como un loro esa frase mientras hacía aquella muñeca de trapo que daba tanta grima como la escena que estaba provocando.

Marisa se puso a pensar en voz alta, mientras observaba aquella escena que le parecía tan rara:

-¡Qué raro, a mi padre nunca le han interesado esas cosas! ¿Por qué se comporta de esa forma?-

Y decidió acercarse a él y cuando dio el primer paso, Mima la detuvo:-¡No te acerques más!-

Ella la hizo caso y le preguntó: -Eh, ¿por qué?-

-Porque te volverías una fanática obsesa de las muñecas como él.- Esa explicación no le ayudo mucho. Es más, por alguna razón, creyó que Mima le estaba diciendo que su padre era una mala influencia.

-¿¡Espera, qué!?- Y se lo dejo claro.- ¡Mi padre no es así, no es fan de nada!-

-Por eso mismo. Algo está afectando a tu padre.- Marisa, entendió menos y decidió mirar por todas partes para ver ese algo. Mima, al verla así, añadió esto: -Parece que no lo ves.-

-¿¡De qué estás hablando!?- Marisa, ya estaba perdida.

-De un youkai, por supuesto.- Y con decir solo eso, consiguió entender.

-¿Un youkai? ¿Uno de tus amigos están haciendo que mi padre parezca un enfermo de las muñecas?- Eso gritó Marisa, en una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado. Si eso era así, no le iba a perdonar al ser que estaba haciendo quedar a su padre como un enfermo.

-Primero, no es mi amigo.- Eso le decía con total tranquilidad. Luego, sacó algo de su boca.- Segundo, toma esto.- Y se lo enseñó.

A Marisa le dio un poco de asco al ver eso, pero lo cogió sin pensarlo dos veces. Era un reloj de pulsera que nunca había visto, de color blanco y con líneas negras en la correa.

La pulsera en sí misma era la parte más extraña, ya que el dial que tenía no tenía números, solo cuatro colores diferentes, y el cristal que lo cubría tenía forma de cúpula.

-¿Esto qué es?- Lo observaba detenidamente. -¿Es un reloj de última generación?- Se preguntaba seriamente si eso podría funcionar.

-Un _Youkai watch_.-Le respondió Mima. -Con eso podrás verlo.-

-¿Ah, en serio?- Marisa no se lo creía.

-Si quieres salvar a tu padre, póntelo.- Lo hizo y Mima añadió: -Pulsa el botón derecho.-

Y cuando lo hizo, una luz salió del reloj, Marisa comprendió rápidamente qué función tenía aquella cosa y lo puso sobre el lugar en dónde estaba su padre. Entonces, una sombra pequeña sombra apareció de la nada y se materializó.

Sobre la mesa, estaba algo que parecía ser una muñeca y que estaba viva. Tenía la apariencia de una pequeña niña y que daba la impresión de que estaba hecha de porcelana, su piel era realmente pálida. Por su ropa, parecía ser occidental, ya que llevaba unos ropajes que recordaban muchísimo a la época victoriana. Tenía un vestido blanco con una falda de color azul y un pelo rubio corto con una diadema que estaba a juego con la parte de abajo.

Estaba sentada sobre la mesa, abrazando con fuerzas sus piernas mientras hablaba como si estuviera maldiciendo a alguien.

-¿Quién es?- Eso le preguntó Marisa rápidamente.

-Y yo qué sé.- Le respondió Mima, antes de sacarse de la nada una y ponerse a leer.

Marisa se quedó boquiabierta porque sacó una tablet y estaba leyéndolo.

-¿Por qué tienes una tablet?- Le preguntó seriamente. No se lo podría creer, un youkai usando tecnología humana.

-Déjate de preguntar y calla.- Le dijo esto, antes de seguir mirando en aquel cacharro. Cuando lo encontró, soltó esto: -Se llama Aliceningyo. Un youkai que provoca que los demás se vuelvan obsesionados con las muñecas y tiren todo lo demás por la borda.-

-Eso suena horrible.- Replicó Marisa al escuchar eso. Aquellas palabras ayudaron a que el youkai que estaba poseyendo a su padre se diera cuenta de que le veían. Giró su cabeza hacia ellas y les preguntó esto: -¿Me pueden ver?-

-Pues sí, ¿pasa algo?- Eso le respondió Marisa, con una actitud prepotente.

-Nada.- Y eso le respondió con todo el desagrado del mundo la youkai.

-Ah, entonces vale.- Después de decir eso, Marisa soltó esto: -Espera, espera un momento…-

-Si pasa algo, ¡qué estás fastidiando a mi padre!- Eso le gritó, mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

-¿Y pasa algo?- Eso le respondió muy molesta y desafiante aquel youkai.

-¿No lo ves?- Marisa estaba muy alterada. -Le estás haciendo un obsesionado con las muñecas.-

-¿Estar obsesionado con las muñecas es malo?- Le preguntó como si viera que no estuviera haciendo nada malo. Eso solo enfureció aún más a Marisa.

-Pues sí, muñeca maldita.- Y aquellas palabras de Marisa consiguieron que Aliceningyo se enfadara. Estaba deprimida, pero ahora estaba cabreada y la miró con ganas de matar.

-No soy una muñeca, soy un youkai.- Se sintió muy ofendida. -¡Y estar obsesionado con las muñecas no es malo! ¡Ellas son geniales, no se burlan de ti, no te hacen llorar ni sufrir, ni nada de nada!-

Marisa no sabía si reír o no, porque eso fue demasiado irónico para ella. Pero como estaba de mala leche, decidió burlarse de ella:

-¡Una muñeca hablando de cómo son de geniales las muñecas! ¡Eso es tan... Es tan…!- Pero se le olvidó la última palabra que iba a decir. Y el youkai se puso a reír como loca.

-¡Si no sabes lo que ibas a decir, no lo digas humana!- Le decía entre risas y Marisa se acercó a ella para darle un puñetazo. El youkai, al ver sus intenciones, hizo lo mismo.

Entonces, Mima actuó y se puso en medio de ella.

-¡Relajen la raja, señoritas!-Eso les decía. -Si lo que quieren es pelear, entonces háganlo con una competición de _danmaku_. ¡Tantos gritos me está haciendo doler la cabeza!-

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Eso le preguntó el youkai.

-¿Qué coño es eso?- Añadió Marisa.

Entonces, Mima se preparó por varios segundos para explicarle a Marisa qué era aquella cosa, mientras ignoraba cruelmente a Aliceningyo.

-Con el kanji de "bala" y con el de "cortina", el _danmaku_ es una palabra que usamos para denominar un estilo de batalla popular entre los youkai, similar a un bombardeo. Con tu magia creas un montón de luces que irán a por tu rival, con todo tipo de patrones y trucos para hacer perder al rival, mientras haces un hermoso espectáculo.-

Lo hizo tan bien que tanto la youkai como Marisa aplaudieron fuertemente, mientras Mima les daba la gracia.

Entonces, Marisa paró de aplaudir para añadir esto: -Pero oye, yo no soy un youkai.-

-Los humanos también pueden aprenderlo, creo.- Eso último dijo Mima con expresión de duda.

Entonces, Aliceningyo puso una sonrisa desafiante y se empezó a preparar, mientras les preguntaba esto:

-¿Así que quieren retarme a tal cosa?- Quería enfrentarse, medir sus poderes, contra alguien y el momento parecía haber llegado.

Pero se desilusionó cuando Mima soltó esto: -También podemos solucionar nuestras cosas hablando.-

Y Marisa añadió esto: -Es verdad, es verdad. Si jugamos a tal cosa, me voy a quedar sin casa.-

-Podemos hacerlo fuera de aquí.- Eso les decía, mientras le señalaba hacia al jardín.

-Tampoco sé usar eso.- Marisa soltó otra excusa más, que solo consiguió enfurecer al youkai.

-Pero ella sí.- Señaló a Mima, que con el ánimo de un muerto, le replicó esto:

-En verdad, no tengo ganas.- No tenía ganas de pelea. -Podemos solucionar esto hablando.-

Aliceningyo y Marisa le gritaron con mala leche a Mima esto:

-Entonces, ¿por qué mencionas eso?-

Mima les iba a decir algo, pero Aliceningyo empezó a patear sobre dónde estaba sentada muy enfadada y molesta.

-¡Maldición, maldición!- Gritaba infantilmente, mientras les señalaba. -Por vuestras tonterías, me habéis puesto de mal humor.-

-Pues entonces, vete.- Y Marisa hizo lo mismo.

-Eso haré.- Ella dio un grito más fuerte aún y salió volando de la casa a toda felicidad.

Y rápidamente el padre volvió a la realidad y como si hubiera liberado de un control mental, dijo estas cosas muy sorprendidas:

-¿Qué hacía yo? ¿Y qué hago con una muñeca entre las manos?- Eso se preguntaba, mientras se daba cuenta de que tenía en sus manos una muñeca de trapo que le daba grima y herramientas por toda la mesa. Luego, alguien le tapó los ojos y le preguntó esto:

-¿Quién soy?- Eso dijo con un tono animado.

-Ah, hola Marisa.-Pero el padre la reconoció fácilmente y cuando ella le quitó las manos, mientras le preguntaba en broma que cómo lo sabía; añadió esto: ¿Cuándo has vuelto?-

-Hace poco, hombre. ¡Y mira qué olvidadizo eres, la verdad! ¡Ni siquiera sabes por qué estabas haciendo una muñeca!- Eso le decía a su padre entre risas, actuando como si nada hubiera actuado.

-La verdad es que sí.- Y su padre hizo lo mismo.

Tras eso, cuando llegó la hora de dormir, se puso a observar aquel extraño reloj que tenía en su brazo. Se preguntaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy, ante el hecho de haber conocido un mundo totalmente misterioso y lejos del común de los mortales. También de cómo pudo haber asimilado todo eso tan fácilmente, de que aquellos seres mitológicos llamados youkais existían de verdad y vivían en su mundo, causando efectos a los humanos como a ella o a su padre.

Y mientras estaba reflexionando sobre todo eso, Mima intervino: -Así tu primer incidente youkai ha terminado pacíficamente.-

-Aunque la verdad, me gustaría haber visto eso del danmaku.- Le respondió Marisa, quién se había arrepentido de no hacer que Mima y el otro youkai se pusieran a pelear de esa forma.

-No te preocupes, mi aprendiz. Ya te lo enseñaré.- Le replicó Mima.

-¡¿En serio!?- Marisa le gritó muy contenta. No solo le entraron de verlo, sino de usarlo.

-Mañana te haré una demostración y todo eso.- Mima dio un suspiro.

Marisa ahora estaba tan emocionada que no podría dormir y decidió hablar un poquito más con Mima.

-Es increíble que existan los youkais, ze.- Dijo esto.

-No es tan sorprendente, la verdad. Bueno, vivimos en otra dimensión que se traslapa con la humana, es normal que existan y causen problemas como el de hoy.-

-Ya veo. Bueno, ¿con esto podré verlos?- Le preguntó mientras observaba fijamente a aquel reloj que había conseguido.

-A todos, sin excepción.- Le respondió Mima, antes de callarse por un segundo y añadir esto:

-Ahora, bien…- Puso una voz escalofriante y una sonrisa siniestra. -¿Cómo afectará tu vida diaria al encontrarte con todo tipo de youkais? Eso no te garantizo nada.-

Marisa, algo aterrada, trago saliva, mientras se decía para sí misma que tal vez se había metido en un verdadero problema mientras miraba de reojo aquel misterioso reloj.

Mientras tanto, por los cielos de Gensokyo, un youkai volaba sin saber hacia dónde se dirigía, quién aún seguía algo molesta por lo que le había pasado hace unas horas atrás. Era Aliceningyo y se puso a pensar sobre qué estaba haciendo:

-¿Y por qué estaría yo en esa casa?- Eso se decía en voz alta. -La verdad, es que no lo recuerdo.-

Y mientras estrujaba su cerebro fuertemente para encontrar la razón de que estuviera allí, se dio cuenta de algo totalmente diferente.

-Espera, un momento…- Se puso las manos en la cabeza. -No les he dado mi medalla.- Gritando como loca. -¿Y ahora qué hago?-

Y tras gritar eso, giró a la dirección contraria, directa hacia la casa en dónde había estado para darle a aquella chica su medalla, aquella que simbolizaba la amistad entre un youkai y un humano.

¿Aliceningyo le dará su medalla a Marisa? ¿Los despertará a mitad de la noche? ¿Qué otros incidentes le van a ocurrir y qué youkais encontrarán? Eso lo verán en el próximo capítulo, tal vez.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.


End file.
